Problem: ${6} \div {6} = {?}$
If we split ${6}$ circles into $6$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${6} \div {6} = {1}$